Due to the virtualization of many control elements in a motor vehicle, i.e., the transfer of switches, control knobs, etc., to displays, a degree of authenticity of the vehicle has been lost. Attempts to counteract this loss include using artificial haptics or overloading the depicted graphical elements with an overabundance of detail. However, the user experience remains “superficial” or “flat”.
Advantages of display-based operation control concepts are the ease of exchange, replacement, enhancement, and customization, which with physical control elements are achieved only with a high level of effort.
An operator control system in accordance with embodiments of the present invention at least in part eliminates the disadvantage of the “real” switches, namely, the lack of customizability and adaptability.
To simplify manufacture, and for subsequent customizability in the sense of a process chain, some switch systems have a single type of switch provided with different switch caps. Computer keyboards have this design. However, with computer keyboards, exchanging individual switch caps or even assigning new functions to the switches having exchanged switch caps is generally not provided.
German patent application DE 102 52 689 A1 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 8,214,004) describes an operation control device for a vehicle. The operation control device has control element units and a retaining unit. The control element units are freely configurable with respect to the retaining unit. Each control element unit includes a cover plate, an operating element, and a control circuit. The operating element, such as a rotary/push button or switch, is mounted on the top side of the cover plate. The control circuit includes different electronic components and is connected to the operating element. The control circuit receives control signals from the operating element corresponding to the actuation thereof.
The control element units, in addition to transmitting signals concerning their activation, also transmit signals concerning their identity to a controller. The controller may thus associate received activation signals with the control element units which transmitted the activation signals. The control element units may thus be used at different locations on the retaining unit. Consequently, users may specify, per their needs, the arrangement of the individual operating elements with respect to one another.
The transmission of signals between the control element units and the controller may take place in a wired manner, for example via a bus system, optically, or via a wireless system. In any case, however, the circuit arrangement requires a power supply. As such, when the positions of the control element units are exchanged, electrical connections via plug/socket connections, for example, must be separated or established.
Such interventions into the electrical system, which are necessary for the configuration, may discourage users from making changes to the operation control device or may cause users to limit such changes to a minimum. Changes made to the operation control device without due care may cause malfunctions. For example, malfunctions may be caused when electrical plug-in connections are not carefully established or when electrostatic discharges reach a control electronics system via exposed plug-in connections.